When the Dogs Come Home
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: John drops off his new half-dog companion - Mai - at the Office for his boyfriend and coworkers to help look after as he makes his rounds, knowing Mai should be fine as Naru shares her problem of being mentally more animal than human... Then Gene decides that Mai should meet everyone. He should've thought before he acted... Half-Human/Half-Animal AU! Dog-like!Mai and Cat-like!Naru!


**Yo! Here's the next fic! A bit less fluffy than the previous one, but fluffy no less! It's a half-human/half-animal AU Ive been thinking over, so Gene's alive, Naru and Mai are both more on the more-animal-than-human spectrum (CUUUTE! XD) and** **I will probably put an omake at the end to explain more, but please don't just read that before the full thing, else it'll be confusing! XD**

 **ENJOY! XD**

* * *

John finally arrived, late.

"Come on, Mai… Ha ha, they're friends who I work with daily, I'm sure you'll be fine…"

John entered, as Gene looked up from his book, Naru asleep with his feet in Gene's lap.

"Excuse us…" John smiled, as he entered, a girl with amber eyes and shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair tailing him, dogs ears visibly perked in a wary position, tail waving slightly.

At seeing Gene, she smiled, and Gene had a double-take at her eyes.

They were warm, kind, slightly scared and… Sad?

"Mai, this is Gene and Naru; they're half-cat twins, Naru being like you with being more his animal trait than human. Want to introduce yourself?"

Mai glanced worriedly to John, before fiddling with the collar she had, and bowing.

"Mai-chan's Mai-chan! It's nice to meet you!" she smiled.

Gene smiled back, before pointing at the collar – cherry-plum-blossom pink with white flowers, and a diamond-shaped tag.

"May I ask?"

"… It helps Mai-chan remember nice things! So far Mai-chan has twenty-eight!" she smiled.

 _Looked after and thrown out 28 times?!_

John patted her head, before smiling.

"How about some tea?" he asks, and Mai nodded, before John gave her directions and she scampered off.

"Who is she?" Gene asks as soon as she's out of sight.

"I found her about a month ago, sitting in a box in an alley not that far from my house. She was pretty hard to approach, even for me, I ended up having to use things like biscuits and candies to get her to trust me… Once I was finally able to take care of her I found leaving her on her own was a pretty bad thing – she starts believing she's not wanted, putting anything I gave her back in her box, where her other keepsakes are – so I arranged for Yasu to help, getting Ayako to check her over since Mai seems to have a pretty large fear of men neither she or her carer knows. However, at the moment Yasu's got finals, and you know how loud and startling Monk and Madoka can be…" John smiled.

"What about Masako?" Gene asks, as Naru rolls over in his sleep.

"I merely mentioned Masako name and Mai was hiding in her box in no time…" John replied.

"Chan cha~n!" Mai sang, entering with the tray, four cups of fresh tea on it.

Gene smirked, and woke his twin with a small poke.

Naru batted the hand away, before smelling the tea, and pouncing on his cup, sipping at it in his seat again in seconds.

He glanced at Mai, before pausing.

Mai waved.

"Who?" he asked, right ear swiveling and cat-like nature obvious – the word coming out more as "Nyoo?" than "Who".

"Naru, this is Mai, she's got your more-animal-than-human trait." Gene smiled.

"Hmm." Naru yawned, "Nice tea."

Mai smiled.

"Thank you!" she smiled, making Naru look at her properly.

"Oh, I've got to get going, be good Mai, OK? I'll be back soon." John smiled, ruffling Mai's hair.

"Ah!" Mai turned, sitting on the other couch as John left, tail drooping with her ears. "Ohh~…"

She scratched behind an ear with her hand, before shaking herself, and sitting so she could watch the door with her arms crossed on the couch's arm.

"What does puppy think of birdie?" Naru asked, curling up again.

"John's the best owner so far! He gives Mai-chan treats, and plays with Mai-chan, watches TV with Mai-chan, and gives Mai-chan nice food! He also doesn't give Mai-chan that disappointed look and trusts Mai-chan!" Mai grinned, tail picking back up to its fast pace, unknowingly hypnotizing Naru for a moment. "But then he has to work, and he leaves Mai-chan with people, though Yasu-nii's nice, so is Ayako-nee, but then he mentioned the black-swan woman and she doesn't like Mai-chan because Mai-chan's too clumsy."

"When was that?" Gene asked, curious.

"Mai-chan was working at a café, but kept on being easily distracted or dropping things, then Mai-chan served her, and after about two times Mai-chan was yelled at… Then one day this large wolf-guy came and Mai-chan had to return to the streets…" Mai smiled. "At least they let Mai-chan keep her collars! Mai-chan can remember things like when Mai-chan was shown how to make proper tea or yummy cakes in the kitchen, or taken to the park where she could chase sticks and balls and nap under a big tree…" her smile turned sad, and she shook herself again, before returning to watching the door with a mutter of "Mai-chan'll wait! Prove Mai-chan isn't so easily distracted!"

Gene returned to his book in thought, as Naru returned to his nap…

* * *

Gene looked up as the door opened, a loud exclamation of "Hi guys!" from the lively lion followed by a "Don't defen me, lion!" from the fox.

"Ayako!" Mai greeted, grinning, before shooting away to hide behind Gene at the sight of the large man with her.

"This is why, idiot!" Ayako pouted, before reaching over and gently petting Mai. "It's fine, he's another friend, OK? No one's going to hurt you, espe~cially with me around!"

"Scary…" Mai complained, grabbing Ayako's shirt.

"Ah, sorry! My name's Takigawa, Hoshou! Though others call me Monk!" he grinned, leaning over and waving.

"Why… Monk?" Mai asked, testing the word out.

"He's _a monk_. It's like a different version of a priest, like John, right?!" Ayako replied, smiling.

"Are Monk-people scary?" Mai asked.

"No, only if there's bad spirits about who want to hurt people, so he helps protect people like Mai, OK?" Ayako replied.

Mai was silent, as Ayako quickly motioned for Monk to hold out his palms.

Monk did so, Mai carefully edging towards him, and sniffing, before a small smile fell on her lips.

"So Mai-chan can trust Monk?" she asked.

"Of course!" Monk grinned.

"Mai, how about you get Ayako some tea, and maybe some iced coffee for Monk?" Gene asked.

Mai nodded, before carefully getting the tray and returning to the kitchen.

Ayako was immediately glaring at Monk.

"Scare her and I'll hit you!" she hissed, before taking a seat…

* * *

When Lin emerged, it had taken quite a bit of encouragement for Mai not to hide from him – she'd shied away at both his size and stature, before calming when she realized he "smelt like John" - turns out being John's (unofficial) boyfriend has its uses but for the usual "with the person you love".

Though it also meant the half-panther had to leave his door open so Mai could see him as well as the front door while she talked with the others and waited for John to return.

* * *

Madoka busted in, Yasu following and concern written slightly on his face.

Mai had immediately climbed into the spot by Ayako, snuggling into Ayako's lap as the red-head protectively hugged her, Madoka freezing and looking rather surprised.

"Hi Mai! This is Madoka! She's Gene and Naru's teacher, and my best friend apart from John." Yasu introduced, darting to Mai's side.

Mai had worriedly glanced at Yasu.

"How many others are there?" she asked.

"One, but for Madoka, but you should be fine, both are really nice!" Yasu grinned, using the prayer-hands and cheeky-grin on Mai, who loosened up slightly, letting Madoka get close, flinching, yet not moving as Madoka petted her, before relaxing and leaning into Madoka's hand.

"Like a cute puppy!" Madoka squeaked, noticeably trying not to engulf Mai in a hug as Gene pulled Yasu from the room.

"Why didn't you shy from Gene?" Ayako asked after a pause, "Or Naru?"

"Mai-chan could smell Yasu and John on them, and John introduced them personally!" Mai smiled, returning to her original seat and pose. "But Mai-chan could also smell Swan-woman, she's scary."

Madoka had her phone out and was out the room in seconds, the ringing of the bell with the familiar phone-greeting explaining why…

* * *

Madoka's phone rang as they were talking, and Madoka quickly got Ayako to go and baby Mai in the kitchen as she went to the door, where Masako was.

"Care to explain?" she asked, grumpy, as Naru was pulled into Gene's office and Lin had Monk move so Masako and Madoka could sit side-by-side as Yasu was working at his desk.

"Have you heard of a girl called Mai?" Madoka asked.

"Mai who?" Masako asked, bristling slightly.

"Just Mai, though she refers to herself as "Mai-chan"." Madoka watched for Masako's reaction, Masako bristling slightly.

"Yes, she spilled tea on me twice, though I feel slightly bad for yelling at her the second time – I had a wardrobe change soon after, anyway." Masako frowned.

"John's taking care of her after he found her on the streets; she's like Naru, being more animal than human, though it appears her life hasn't been as easy as Naru's."

Masako's eyes widened, as she paled.

"What happened?!" she asked in a hiss, covering her mouth. "Is she here?! What do you mean?!"

Madoka glanced at Monk.

"John was hoping she could be here while he's busy, making tea for us regulars. I only met her today, but she… Try imagining being thrown on the streets again and again for what's in your animal to do, like – in your case – get distracted by preening yourself or taking bread without asking because you're hungry. Then imagine keeping your heart open as long as possible for that time, only to have it torn out with every whithering look or mistake…"

"How long?!"

"Apparently, going by how she talks and what we've managed to get from her, ever since her mental state appeared as not something she'd grow out of. She hasn't even gone to school before, instead just being in a cardboard box with the few trinkets like old collars and smashed or chewed toys she can call her own, unable to have a bath or get new clothes… Not to mention the type of people she might've met during that time…"

Masako took a breath after a pause.

"Can I… Meet her?…" Masako asked, her voice soft, fiddling with her kimono sleeve.

Madoka smiled, before calling over her shoulder.

"It's alright for Mai to meet Masako now!"

Ayako entered, covering Mai's eyes gently, before revealing them.

Mai took one look at Masako, before trying to run for it.

"Scary scary scary!" Mai panicked.

Ayako shushed her gently.

"She wants to apologize." Ayako said softly, wiping gently at the tears that had appeared in Mai's eyes.

"The scary wolf in a suit told Mai-chan she wasn't to go near her again!" Mai whimpered. "He scared Mai-chan!"

"I'm sorry!" Masako exclaimed, making Mai freeze. "I didn't know how much you were suffering… Back then, I was still a spoiled brat! I wouldn't even see how others felt, nor how much they were suffering compared to me!"

Masako had also started crying with how bad she felt.

Upon seeing the tears and hearing the sobs, Mai had turned to look at Masako, ears that had been pressed back in fear now drooping with shame.

"Mai-chan hurt swan-woman, though… Twice Mai-chan accidentally spilled hot tea in swan-woman's lap, and Mai-chan was bad and ran instead of apologizing!"

"You weren't bad!" Masako retorted. "You can't help who you are, how you're born… How you're brought up! Mai-chan is awesome for being able to survive something I'm sure I would never had, and manage to look back and remember the _good_ of it!"

Mai shifted about slightly, confused and whimpering, before hugged Masako, whimpering things like "Swan-woman shouldn't cry!" and "Mai-chan's sorry!" repeatedly, until they were both spent, sitting on the couch as Naru and Gene re-entered.

Upon seeing the pair's swollen eyes, Naru gave a loud "harrumph" before having Gene sit by Masako as he snuggled up to Mai, letting the puppy pet him…

* * *

"I'm back!" John smiled as he entered, before pausing and a large smile lighting his face up as he saw Mai had fallen asleep against Naru, who was also asleep against Mai, Masako sipping tea and occasionally smoothing the black feathers the modifications on the shoulders of her kimono allowed through, sipping tea.

"You managed to help her befriend everyone?" John smiled, as he set the carriers on the table, pulling out a small boxed meal for Mai when she woke up, before picking the bags up to put them in the kitchen, only for Madoka to steal them and sort them out herself like the cheerful half-seal she was… (maybe taking a packet of sushi John had bought for Lin, who had caught her doing so from his office chair – making him muse that keeping the door of his office open possibly wouldn't be so bad, after all.)

Mai awoke when John gently called her, before yawning, then hugging her master sleepily and complaining loudly about how much she'd missed him, and really, why couldn't he just _learn_ _he_ was _her_ owner and – even if they're all, _maybe_ , equally as _awesome_ as he is – that his friends and boyfriend shouldn't be left for so long.

"How did you meet them anyway?" she finished.

John blanched, looking at Naru, who shrugged.

"I caught the bird." Naru replied.

"Eh?!" Mai exclaimed, reeling away and looking slightly betrayed at Naru. "Catching people is bad!"

"It's true – Lin had taken us to the park to get some air, while he and I talked about finding a priest to join our crew, when we hear a loud shriek and find Naru had burst from a bush to wrap his arms around John, who in turn had smiled and tickled Naru under his chin, instead of trying to run away with his canary-emotions." Gene explained, eyes sparkling behind his reading-glasses. "Naru said he liked _the bird_ and that was that. Then we had a case, and we met the others, of course, Naru would've tried bowling Monk over to prove he's top cat, but thankfully Ayako – someone he'd already done such to – did it for him."

"Her handbag hurt! I just said I was curious why a Fox with low ESP abilities was a Maiden!" Monk whined.

"ESP?" Mai asked.

"Extra-Sensory Perception." Naru crossed his arms.

("Nyextra Syenshory Purrsepshyon~!" Masako immitated, giggling as she ruffled his ears, making Naru pout more.)

"Ooh, like running at the first sight of danger before anyone else or growling when someone bad appears." Mai mused.

"What did Doggy do?" Naru snapped.

"Ehehe… It's why Mai-chan got thrown out of the first three places, and the twentieth… Oh, and the twenty-fifth, though then Mai-chan got proved right by the flashy-siren-boxes and had to run to the next town before they attempted doing what Mai-chan's third owner did and go near Mai-chan with pointy knives and shiny wand-things!"

Masako froze at the mention of guns.

We will protect this cute pup!

Mai looked round at the suddenly-determined faces in surprise.

"Eh? Mai-chan didn't say something bad, did Mai-chan?!" she exclaimed.

Naru replied with distracting Mai through petting her, silently marveling at how soft the puppy's hair was…

* * *

 **So there you have it! Please review!**

 **And now for the omake! XD I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Li~n?" Mai asked, looking over from her door-vigil (now more of an entertainment thing than an actual "duty").

"Hn?" the half-panther replied.

"Apart from running this awesome place, why did Lin and the twins come here?" she asked, using the expectant, innocent eyes Lin had been trying to avoid ever since she had first used them six months ago.

 _Think, Kojou, think!_

He remembered how they had helped her earlier on, and how now she and Masako were practically sisters with the wolf-in-the-suit transferred to some other branch of Masako's family in the US…

 _Ding!_

"What if I say Gene had used his ESP to realize we had to help a certain pup who's living with John, Naru, Gene and I now?" he smiled at last after having the light-bulb moment.

Mai looked at him, mouth open slightly in awe, accepting the blatant lie – _Gene_ , no matter how warm and wise, couldn't tell the future…

Though Mai doesn't really know that…

Nor does she need to know…

"How about you go make some tea and ham sandwiches? It's almost lunchtime." Lin smiled, "John's planning on going to the park with us for ice cream to celebrate a year of him being with us~…"

Mai shot off like a bullet, as Lin turned back to his work with a sigh…

 _If only she knew it was because Naru wanted to relocate that missing jingly-ball we found last week after that ghost-school case, then decided to settle here with each having found a lover during our time here…_

 _Speaking of which, Gene and Yasu diverted the wedding bells, as did John and I, but Naru and Mai…_

The door crashed open.

" _NARU-KU~N_! I WANT TO MEET THE GIRLFRIEND MADOKA SPOKE ABOUT THREE DAYS AGO! YOU WOULDN'T HIDE ANYTHING FROM YOUR MOTHER NOW, _WOULD YOU~_?!"

 _Ah…_

The fact there was then a black streak heading to calm down the terrified puppy-noises coming from a shocked Mai gave the answer.

* * *

 **XD FIIINIIISHED!**

 **To be honest, I would've had Lin be part spider, since he's so quiet and ninja-ey, and I compare him to one quite a bit in other fics, but while I can go with the fact cats can outsmart some dogs, so dominate them, and I have yet to see a dog eat a cat despite the nursery rhyme "There was an Old Lady who swallowed a fly", I HAVE seen a bird eat a spider, and I see Lin being more the silent seme than John (who is the cutest freaking uke OMGGGGGGGG!).**

 **So I hope you enjoyed, please comment 'CAUSE COMMENTS HELP CURE MY LOW SELF-ESTEEM GD!**

 **Love you~ ("^w^)**

 ** _I may do another in future being a mini case should people ask, and link it on this fic, so Comments Pleeeaaaase! TTwTT_ **

**Joker~ OUT! XD**


End file.
